Unwilted
by SailorKickass270
Summary: Rai is a Black Knight of Zero, and an teammate of the Knights of Round under Suzaku. Both are unaware of Rai's involvement with the other. When Lelouch finally seems to be giving Rai a chance, the silver haired boy joins a search that will lead all three of them to cross paths. How will Rai be able to handle that? (Implied SuzakuxLelouch/one sided love)
1. Chapter 1

**This is planning to be some big story guys like my Diary of Suzaku's heart (which I enjoyed making) so follow if you think you want to continue it! :D I wanted to post two chapters…but I take about three to four hours on just one chapter LITERALLY and my time is pretty much gone, going on eight pm. Its freaking ridiculous, but I guess that's what editing is all about xD and WARNING peoples: I'm using Rai and he's from Lost Colors (the game) a game which I have not played since I can't read Japanese :( sad face…. But yeah! I researched a bit about Rai and the game so it's cool beans right? :D yeah I dunno. ANYWAY: let's just say it's my own story, and it doesn't go within Lost Colors, but Rai and his whole 'lost memories' will probably be mentioned. And this will be a Suzaku x Lelouch story, but more action and less butt fucking. (there's no butt fucking) mostly action with a plot. Enjoy, follow, and review! Or wait to review later on, it doesn't matter :) sorry for my long Author's notes I don't usually do this!**

There were three flowers in the garden. One was purple. It was impulsively intelligent, and used its stems to stay high and mighty, spineless on the outer, committed and resilient on the inside. The middle flower was white and blue. A little daisy, hushed, yet keen, strategic and considerate. The last one was emerald green, a young, sturdy and tough flower that was frequently pushed around and stepped on, but refused to wither and wilt whenever it was fixed on something.

Rai inhaled for a second, and then blew out a small sigh as he pulled his gaze away from the three flowers at his feet, to the cloudy sky above. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and Rai was sitting outside in the garden of Ashford Academy. This was the usual thing for him. It gave him time to be alone. There was nothing wrong with the kind acts of Milly and the student council, but he didn't belong here… or at least he felt like he didn't. He was only a mysterious boy who had wandered into a private school apparently having lost his memories, and was luckily given shelter by Milly, which Lelouch Lamperouge, the one who had already exhibited his repulsion in Rai, appealed against.

"Rai…"

The silver haired boy childishly tilted his head back to see, ironically, Lelouch standing next to him, his hands in his uniform pockets, his purple eyes intensely glaring at him. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? You skipped class," Lelouch muttered candidly.

Rai grimaced, looking at Lelouch with blue, apologetic eyes. "Yeah…sorry, I've just been thinking."

It was the truth. Maybe it wasn't a good enough reason to miss out on history, but that's all Rai wanted right now. He wanted to break away from people, and what better time then while everyone was busy being stuck in class?

The Britannian, raven haired boy forced himself to sit beside Rai, and eyed him diligently. "About?"

Rai shifted uncomfortably, sensing a bad feeling that Lelouch wouldn't like his answer. But how would he gain the boy's trust if he habitually makes up lies after lies? He resisted a gulp when Lelouch began to stare. "Uh…" Rai scratched the top of his head. "…Nunnally."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed unpleasantly, sending a million sneaky shivers down Rai's spine.

Defensively, he raised his hands up, mumbling speedily, "look, I get that you don't trust me, but-"

"I do trust you," Lelouch murmured, obviously having forced that out. "However, you and my sister…"

Rai didn't have to hear anymore. He expected that reaction, and he supposed it was just a big brother thing. "I understand, Lelouch. I'm only worried about her."

A slight breeze blew.

"Why?" Lelouch inquired impatiently.

"Well I was talking to her last night-"

"Last night?!"

Rai nearly jumped up at the boy's hotheaded outburst. "Relax…we were JUST talking." When he said that, Lelouch's tensed shoulders gradually slumped back down and Rai continued. "She was telling me how she wishes she could see again."

"Don't pity her." Lelouch said rather bitterly, causing Rai to gape at him. "She's fine the way she is, she gets like that sometimes, but in the end, she's alright with being how she is, and there's nothing wrong with how she is." He hesitated, and then added, "Her disabilities, they don't faze you…?"

Rai never thought about what Nunnally couldn't do. He never really cared. All he knew was that he loved her, and that's what counted, right? He huffed.

"No," he finally replied. "I have no problem with it."

He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but in the corner of his eye, Lelouch smiled.

"Rai." A voice said from behind.

Both of the boys glanced back to the famous brown haired Japanese boy, Suzaku Kururugi, standing there. He wore a gentle expression on his face, his lips not frowning, but not quite smiling either. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Yes?" Rai asked.

"Milly has been looking for you," he said dryly.

Rai peered at Lelouch, who shook his head.

"What for?"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~

Rai quickened his pace, trying to keep up with Kururugi as they walked through the empty halls of Ashford. He couldn't help, but continue to think about Suzaku's sour expression. It was a mixed type of mood shown on his face. If Rai could guess; he'd say depression assorted with somewhat anger, but why?

"What's wrong?" Rai said, jumping in front of Suzaku.

The Japanese boy bit his lip. "Nothing," he muttered through gritted teeth. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"You're the worst liar I've ever met."

Suzaku's emerald eyes glinted and he shoved past Rai. "Shut up."

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

When the boys finally got to the student council meeting room, Rai entering first, Suzaku closed the door behind him. The room was vacant though, and Rai turned around. "Milly isn't here."

"I know." Was Suzaku's answer. He approached the memory-ill boy until there were only a few inches between them. "I was lying." Silently, Rai took back what he said earlier. "What were you and Lelouch talking about?"

Rai didn't respond right away and Suzaku stepped forward, making Rai back up submissively. "Tell me."

"Nothing important, I swear!"

Suzaku's eyes glazed over. "I'm going to trust you on that, Rai. Lelouch is still suspected to be Zero…" His voice trailed off, and his gaze fell to the floor.

He didn't know exactly what it was, but he detected some sort of melancholy in that last sentence. Did Suzaku actually know Lelouch was Zero, and was hiding it from Rai? Or was he unaware of it, but had a strong feeling that the purple eyed boy was guilty of leading the Black Knights?

Rai held his composure. He had sworn to Lelouch the moment he revealed himself to Rai that he would go to the grave before telling anyone of what he learned, and that meant Suzaku too.

He had grown contented with the two, counting Lelouch even though he had acted hostile towards him the first few days. They were both his friends. He and Suzaku worked under the Holy Britannian Empire together, piloting their own Knightmare Frames, and doing what was right, according to Suzaku. And he and Lelouch… had some good moments too, every rare once and while.

But what was he doing? He was in the middle of everything right now. Lelouch is unaware that he is fighting Rai, and Suzaku is oblivious to the fact that his own teammate is shielding Zero from being discovered. Whose side was he really on, or was he attempting to do something for his own advancement? That question…so far is unanswered.

_Oh god,_ Rai thought to himself silently, staring Suzaku in the face. _What are you doing?_


	2. Chapter 2

Rai couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sitting in the dorm of Ashford, he realized how much he adored this girl. Nunnally's feeble, small hands traced trails around the origami frog. She was smiling, something she did often despite her absence of sight. Rai unconsciously smiled back as he watched her animatedly.

Her fingers poked one of the paper-webbed feet of the animal. "I think I know what you made…" The blind girl muttered uncertainly, biting her lower lip. "Is it a frog?"

Rai nodded, his blue eyes lighting up. "Yeah, it is. How'd you know?"

"Practice makes perfect." Nunnally said sweetly as she placed the origami down on the table. Her head tilted up, and suddenly Rai felt as if she were looking into his soul, her impaired vision tossed aside, and his deepest, darkest secrets now known to her. "Could I ask you…a sort of serious question?"

That somewhat caught him off guard, and he blinked timidly. "Of course you can."

Nunnally intertwined her fingers and sighed. "I want you to be honest, too." When Rai confirmed that she had his word, she went on. "Tell me what you think about my…" A pause, and then she turned her head towards the door attentively.

Rai raised an eyebrow, following her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh…"

The door opened up and Lelouch walked in, silently glaring at Rai and his sister.

Nunnally smiled warmly at him. "How was your day, big brother?"

From the complete opposite of her pleasant voice, Lelouch ignored her question, asking his own instead with a sour tone. "Where's Sayoko? I thought she was supposed to be with you both."

The sightless girl pulled off an innocent sigh, and said, "She had things to do."

Whether Lelouch believed that or not, Rai didn't know, but he had a hunch that he probably would have fell for it. Sayoko never really had things to do. Nunnally only asked that she and Rai be alone, which the maid had agreed with fair quickness.

The raven haired boy held his sharp scowl, it mostly aimed towards Rai, and he slammed the door behind him. "I'm going to my room then," he murmured, leaving the two alone once again.

Just as Rai suspected, Nunnally glanced at him, her thin lips frowning. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had caught Lelouch's unexpected change in interest. Did he finally trust Rai with Nunnally, or was something going on that they were ignorant of?

"You sensed that too, right?" Rai asked.

She gestured to him to lower his voice. "Yes…do you think you could go talk to him?"

Rai's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes," Nunnally said simply. "If I go, he'll only lie to me."

"Alright…"

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

Lelouch was sitting at his desk when Rai poked his head in, and from his point of view, Lelouch appeared to be sleeping with his head propped on his hands. That was doubtful that he was asleep though, it had only been about a minute, and nobody falls asleep that fast.

Rai inched closer to his still figure. "Lelouch…?"

No answer_. Or maybe he did._

"Uh…Lelouch?"

"What is it?" His voice sounded…irritated.

Rai immediately straightened himself, running a hand through his silver hair nervously. "Nunnally thought you seem bothered…so she asked me to check up on you."

Lelouch turned his head slowly until they were staring right at one another.

"Tell her, I'm fine."

"Why should I?" Rai inquired, crossing his arms. "You're obviously lying, and she notices when you do." He leaned against Lelouch's door. "You may not like me very much, but you can still trust me."

"I suppose…" His eyes flickered for a moment in thought before signaling for Rai to come closer. The boy stood there for a while as if it had to process in his mind, and then approached Lelouch cautiously.

There were about 24 inches worth of space between them when Rai paused.

Lelouch sighed deeply. "Come closer. I'm not going to bite you."

_Fat chance, _Rai thought. _I think you will._

If there was anybody Lelouch probably wanted to sink his teeth into, it was most likely Rai. Not only had they begun on thin rope, but he was also another Geass user, which undoubtedly made Lelouch more suspicious of him. And that didn't make his situation any better, considering that he randomly stumbled onto a private academy on the Tokyo settlement with no memories of his past. Then there was Nunnally, and it's amazing how the depth of Rai and Lelouch's awkward rivalry tripled after that.

Afraid of getting bitten, Rai warily edged as close as he felt was necessary, and Lelouch leaned in, cupping a hand around his mouth and whispering…

"No way!" Rai exclaimed comically, his jaw falling agape. "Since when did you like guys?"

Lelouch tried to hush him instantly, but apparently this was something exciting.

"I don't." The raven haired boy muttered through clenched teeth.

Rai shook his head, a wide smile forming on lips. And that was the largest one Lelouch has ever seen him make…which probably wasn't good. "So are you going to tell him or what?" He probed amusingly.

Lelouch closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I said it _feels_ like I am."

It suddenly dawned on Rai that he should be surprised by this. The Britannian boy sitting in front of him was seriously the last person he'd expect to fall in love, especially with someone of the same gender.

"You probably are," Rai replied. "And it's a good thing too, because now you can take your mind off Zero for a bit…" He trailed off. _Way to go._

Lelouch's eyes snapped open, realizing the reality that Rai had too.

If he was Zero…and the one he was supposedly in love with is on the opposite side…

Oh great. Zero had no time for tragic love stories.

After a few seconds of silence, Rai opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off sharply.

"Don't say it." His gaze was piercing to the silver haired boy who stood in front of him. "Zero and his plan for a better world is our first priority. Like I told you when you first found out, you'll die with my secret without telling anybody." And he didn't have to point out the rest.

Lelouch's love for Suzaku didn't matter, or at least he'd try to make sure it didn't. He'd put Zero and the Black Knights first in this. He'd put Nunnally's wish for a gentler world first. Not love. Not anything else, but Zero. That was what Lelouch wanted, so Rai did what had to be done.

He dropped it.


End file.
